GIRLS RULE! Camp Halfblood
by Hugs6
Summary: Girls completely take over camp halfblood after a mysterious turn of events on Olympus. Becca and I's imagination figments completely. Or is it... Anyone else feel the nagging possibility that this could, really happen? A really Nyssa story.
1. Chapter 1

So yeah, what would happen if girls ran camp halfblood? Answer: IT WOULD BE TOTALLY EPICAL! Revenge for the Boy Boy Girl thing that appears in WAY to many fics and books. It be girl girl boy now! Or girl girl girl! (Note, this book has nothing to do with the history of Maria that is being established in most of my fics).

Chapter one Waking up to chaos

Maria's POV

Ah. The serene sounds of morning.

Birds chirping, showers running, breezes blowing. And of course, screaming.

I took my shower. Grabbed my denim jacket (Home of all stolen items ever, minus the ones that were claimed back of course...), Headed for breakfast.

The rest of my cabin was already there, but due to my midnight rampage (More awesome words!) and the fact I had to do cabin cleanup I was late...

"Maria! Where were you? YOu were supposed to lead the cabin to breakfast!" Travis sounded frantic (Really awesome word).

This got me confused. One, Travis knew it was my turn to do cabin cleanup, and Two, I never got to lead the cabin to breakfast, it was always Travis and Connor!

"Huh? Isn't that the job of the Head consuelor?" I asked warily.

"Which obviously you are!" Ohkay... Have I mentioned my brothers are nutcases?

"Is this some kind of prank?" I asked angrily, it finally dawning on me.

"No?" I was entirely too sure that they were getting back at me for making them act like fools (With itching powder!).

"Any minute now there will be a hiden camera right?" I asked warily.

They shook there heads in disbelief.

Then Nyssa came running up.

"You'll never believe it! Leo made ME head counselor! And there's no quest going on!"

This was a well thought prank, even my boyfriend was involved...

I knew Chiron would know what's happening, so we ran of in search.

"Chiron, who is the head counselor of the Hermes cabin?"

"You of course."

"The Hephaestus cabin?"

"Nyssa" He said with a nod towards her.

We exchanged wary looks.

Maybe it was real, but how?

Suddenly a piece of paper came floating down to earth.

It read:

Olympus Oracle (As in newspaper, not like Rachel)-

Goddess Power!

Goddesses manage to gain control over Olympus, lead by Hera, Athena, and Aphrodite.

Suddenly we understood, which was good because things were going to get a whole lot crazier.

Hi Hi! This is a new story powered by figments of Becca and I's imagination.

Don't say I don't do stories on my own because no ones helped me with Percy learns how to do laundry or the Path I chose yet!

I just like working with other people better...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter II - A quest begins

We practically ran all the way to Rachel's cave.

We had to fix this. I mean of course having power might be good for Maria, but I seriously didn't know what to do.

Actually I was kind of freaking out.

But really who'd blame me?

Hephaestus wasn't exactly a leader among the gods.

Which basically was passed down to his offspring.

Leo? He was a differant story, he could control his boat like nobody's business.

But I was most comfortable when I could just be alone in the forge.

Rachel smiled shakily at us and then did IT.

"_3, goeth forth to the four_

_To stop vain destruction before,_

_The goddesses wrath,_

_block your path_

_To the Hunters, the amazons, and more."_

Then Thalia stepped out of the shadows.

"I'll go with you, I have an Idea."

"Can I pack first?" Maria asked, brilliant Idea.

"Do we have time?"

"Sure, we only have probably till summer solstice, which is in two weeks. And we only have to travel all across america, with goddesses after us. I just want to grab my jacket and pillow pet."

"Okay, let's pack then. Meet me at the boarder after lunch." Thalia said confidently.

I was ever jealous of them.

* * *

"Nyssa!" Leo shouted at me.

"I heard about your quest, good luck, give this to Maria."

It was an silver ring.

"For good luck, you know..."

I smiled at him.

Then I grabbed my toolbelt, my backpack with clothes and ambrosia, and my stuffed porcupine Quigly.

Then I headed down to the pavillion for possibly my last meal ever.

* * *

**Yay!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thalia's chapter! Next MK again, do you see my pattern?**

* * *

Chapter III- The quest ACTUALLY begins this time

"So. Should we sing songs to pass the time?" MK asked once we were on the road.

"Do it and you die." I answered for the both of us.

"On my last quest, I had a ferret." Maria said after awhile.

"Have you heard of silence?" I asked.

"Okay." She shrugged, slipped ear buds in her ear and started nodding to whatever **(MK: WHATEVER?! WHATEVER?! I'll have you know I was listening to the finest music available to the sensitive ear! T: And that was? MK: Um... Uh Oh by Junior Doctor... In repeat.)**.

Okay, so maybe volunteering for a quest this, random wasn't my best idea, gods know I didn't need an extra dose of godly wrath. Most of them already hated me for being Zeus's daughter.

So why had I? I believe in equalism. Girl's having all the power **WOULD** be cool. But boys deserve equal rights too.

Woah. Never thought I'd say that.

I'm a hunter. Equal rights mean it would be more satisfying to turn them into Jackals!

I'm creeping myself out...

* * *

**I can't wait to write the next chappie! I learn from the craziest.. This ones for BECCA!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter IV I stumble (literally) across a secret

We basically just ambulated (If you don't know what that means I may have to hurt you...) in silence.

This lasted about two hours on the open road.

I was fine.

I had my music.

But I sensed awkwardness between Thalia and Nyssa.

Being a good person that I am I slipped Nyssa my iPod.

I also warned how seriously dead she would be if she took it apart.

She gave me a small box and mouthed, "from Leo."

It was a single gold band.

"To remember him by." She clarified.

"I'm so glad I swore of boys." Thalia thought aloud.

"Leo's not that bad." I defended.

"_SURE_."

That's when I tripped.

Landing at the feet of a sobbing Spring goddess.

Of course I did the obvious thing.

I started yelling at the top of my lungs.

I think what I was yelling was Owl City song lyrics.

I'm not sure.

* * *

Persephone shared her story.

"Olympus is a MESS. The gods are in a uproar and the goddesses are smug with power. Artemis is so unhappy she ran away!" She sobbed.

"We're going to fix it." Thalia said confidently.

I studied the intricate designs on my ring.

Nyssa cleared her throught awkwardly.

"We'll restore sanity, Ma'm." I'd never heard Nyssa be that polite. Usually she was blunt and agitated.

I was nervous.

* * *

**Sorry I haven't updated. I got grounded. I know what you're thinking, "Maria Nervous?" Read A playlist fit for a King. It gets into MK's inner emotions.**


	5. Chapter 5

**PROCRASTINATORS UNITE! Tommorow!**

**The only thing I don't procrastinate to do is write. It's my essence. My livelihood. Words are my constant companion. What have those dishes ever done for me? But words, they've done everything...**

* * *

What with Maria nervous (and screaming lyrics to beautiful mystery for some reason) and Thalia wanting unity between gods and goddesses and worst of all, _ME_ being polite.

I knew everything was horribly wrong.

I mean. It was so inevitable.

Whoa. Did I just use a big word?

Oh no...

This is bad.

This is really bad.

I thought about what Leo would do, and if Maria wasn't here, I knew he'd be flirting with the spring goddess.

I began tinkering with Maria's iPod, and soon was pulled in by the mystical game called, "Angry birds".

Man.

Oh.

Man.

I need a life.

Please, gods, Hephaestus, anyone. Help me.

* * *

**I'm bored and updating. I'd say this is my updating day but in less than a minute it will be twelve and then what?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi guys! If you want to check out my Christmas song (That I wrote...) It's on my profile on Deviantart, username girlwithbook.**

* * *

Nyssa was playing Angry birds with such intensity I'd managed to become scared of the Hephaestus spawn.

"DIE HOG DIE!" She screamed at MK's magical iPod.

"Chill girl, it's just a game. Does that game do that to you?" I asked Maria.

"No, but I play Jet pack joyride with a somewhat similar enthusiasm."

"Technology will rot society's brains... Can I play when she's done? As long as you have Pocket god..."

"I do, why?"

"What? I love that game!"

It was true.

One of the Hunter's had shown it to me and I was hooked.

It was a fun game and you got to drown little guys!

Okay that sounded wrong...

BUT IT WAS STILL FUN!

I need a life...

Oh well.

Onward and and upward!

* * *

**The game mentioned was shown to me by my cousin, I've only briefly played it but it is fun.**

**The other two games are A. Owned by my brother and played on his new phone, and B. Played when my cousin let me on her Kindle fire.**


End file.
